Indulge in yourself
by Shirenai
Summary: - The Lost Canvas - Cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête se faisait plus forte, ces derniers temps. Et elle menaçait de lui prendre jusqu'à la dernière once de pureté qu'il lui restait...


Titre : Indulge in yourself

Auteur : Shirenai

Rating : M (encore que, un peu plus peut-être)

Personnages/Pairing : HadèsxAlone (oui oui, vous avez bien lu)

Genre(s) : Angst et un peu de smut sur les bords

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas appartient à Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi

Note : Je suis surprise que personne n'ait encore écrit un truc de ce genre, m'enfin c'est aussi bien, j'ai pas été influencée. Dédicace à ma Lilou, spèce de sale convertisseuse :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Indulge in Yourself_

Alone ne savait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce qu'il peignait était irrémédiablement frappé de mort. Etait-ce une punition ? Avait-il fait, à un moment où il ne s'y attendait pas, quelque chose de mal ? Et surtout, quelle était cette voix inquiétante qui susurrait à son oreille ? Le garçon n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'elle disait mais qui que ce fût, quoi que ce fût, cela l'effrayait. Il sentait une sorte de noirceur suinter de cette voix ; une haine immense et une colère sourde qui grondait, menaçant d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Sans savoir d'où cela lui venait, Alone avait commencé à redouter le moment où cette entité à l'intérieur de lui prendrait la parole, car il savait au fond qu'elle finirait par prendre le dessus sur lui. Il le pressentait, le comprenait. Cette chose grandissait en lui, se nourrissant de ses angoisses et de sa solitude. Plus le temps passait, plus cette voix se rapprochait de lui et se faisait plus distincte. Elle l'habitait et l'inondait de ses ténèbres, lui faisait voir un monde à l'envers du sien et qu'il ne voulait pas voir : un monde où les rivières étaient pourpres, où tout n'était que désolation, silence, vide, roches arides et inhabitées. Un désert. Etait-ce la cristallisation de ses craintes ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Tenma lui aurait sûrement dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il le protégerait et qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire mais il se sentait seul, terriblement seul. Sasha n'était pas là non plus et bien que les gens de son village soient gentils avec lui, ce n'était pas pareil. Il était seul...

_Seul ? Crois-tu vraiment ?_

Encore lui... Que lui voulait-il, cette fois ? Qu'allait-il encore lui dire ? Ses paroles empoisonnées résonnaient dans sa tête.

_Sors ton pinceau, et délivre-les. C'est le plus grand bien que tu pourras leur faire._

Alone ne voulait pas. Non... S'il peignait encore, il allait les tuer un par un. Il ne devait pas, il ne le voulait pas.

_Fais-le. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ils te seraient reconnaissants. Tu leur éviterais tellement de souffrance et de misère qu'ils ne pourraient que t'en aimer. Car c'est ce que tu veux, non ? Tu veux être aimé et reconnu..._

Il était en train de succomber, sa volonté l'abandonnait. Il voulait faire la sourde oreille mais la voix le séduisait, l'envoûtait sans qu'il pût lutter. Qui était cet homme qui lui parlait à travers son esprit ?

_Ecoute-moi. Fais-moi confiance. Je suis le seul qui sois resté à tes côtés tout ce temps. Tes amis sont partis, je suis encore là. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je le comprends et je le ressens aussi. Puisque je suis toi..._

Lui ? Il était lui ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? La tête lui tourna et il aperçut de nouveau cette vision infernale et désertique de ce monde dont il aimait tant peindre les couleurs. La rivière sombre se déversait en une gigantesque chute dans un bassin de roche et giclait sur les pierres comme du sang. Alone secoua vivement la tête pour se débarrasser de ces images. Il ne voulait pas voir son monde se transformer de cette manière.

_Tu ne veux pas ? C'est horrible, non ? C'est ce qui se passera si tu ne peins plus. C'est pour ça que tu dois continuer, crois-moi. Je vais t'aider. Je vais t'aider à trouver cette couleur que tu cherches depuis si longtemps ; cette nuance de rouge qui t'obsède, ce rouge chatoyant, unique, vivant... Prends ton pinceau._

Les mains tremblantes, Alone s'exécuta. Il saisit le manche du bout des doigts et ce contact suffit à l'électriser.

_Oui, c'est bien. Tu aimes vraiment peindre, alors ne t'arrête pas._

Et le garçon peignit, encore et encore, pendant plusieurs heures. Il en avait mal au coeur à l'idée d'imaginer ces animaux, ces plantes, ces personnes qu'il jetait sur ses feuilles mourir d'un seul coup mais sa main ne s'arrêtait plus, comme hors de contrôle. Il ne pouvait que pleurer en contemplant ces meurtres qui n'étaient pas vraiment les siens. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et tachaient le papier mais ses gestes fluides ne cessaient pas et donnaient forme à d'autres êtres vivants.

_Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Ne te sens-tu pas mieux ainsi ? Tu leur évites tellement de tracas... Tu es leur sauveur, tu ne dois pas pleurer._

Alone aurait juré avoir senti quelque chose effleurer sa joue mais il se dit qu'il avait rêvé. Il jugea qu'il avait assez peint et se laissa tomber sur son lit, le coeur lourd et lancinant. S'il était le sauveur de ces créatures, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal à l'aise lorsqu'il dessinait ? Il se sentait coupable, sale, inquiet, comme si quelqu'un le regardait dans son dos et jugeait ses actes d'un air solennel. Peut-être que cela allait s'arranger avec le temps...

_Oui, tu t'y habitueras. Mais c'est normal que ça t'inquiète, parce que tu portes une grande responsabilité sur tes épaules. Tu as un grand pouvoir et tu feras de grandes choses, je le sais. Je connais un moyen de te faire oublier tous tes tracas pendant un moment, veux-tu le savoir ?_

S'il le voulait le savoir ? Oh oui il le voulait... Il aurait tout donné pour goûter à nouveau à l'insouciance et laisser de côté toutes ces considérations.

_Tu me fais confiance ?_

L'adolescent resta indécis quelques instants. Pouvait-il réellement croire ce que lui disait cette voix ?

_Allons, tu doutes encore ? Ne t'ai-je pourtant pas dit que j'étais là pour toi ? Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te vouloir du mal puisque je suis toi. Je veux ton bien. Fais-moi confiance..._

Alone ferma alors les yeux et céda. Il n'avait après tout plus rien à perdre et c'était tentant, très tentant d'écouter cette gentille voix qui semblait si attentionnée envers lui.

_Tu as pris la bonne décision. Tu n'as qu'à écouter ce que je vais te dire et tu te sentiras mieux très vite. Déshabille-toi._

Le garçon tiqua et resta immobile.

_Cesse d'hésiter. Ne doute pas de toi-même._

Il s'exécuta donc lentement, maladroitement et se retrouva nu sur les draps. Il se sentit observé par quelque chose de lointain et se trouva mal à l'aise.

_Ferme les yeux..._

Ses paupières vinrent envelopper son regard d'un voile noir fort commode et la voix resta silencieuse le temps qu'il se calme. Sa gêne lui passa petit à petit, il s'habitua à l'air sur sa peau.

_Maintenant, de ces mains si habiles, tu vas te caresser le torse, doucement, lentement. Tu peux aller jusqu'aux bras, au cou et au nombril mais ne va pas plus loin. Découvre la sensation de tes doigts sur ta peau._

Oui, murmura-t-il faiblement en s'abandonnant à la voix caressante. Il commença par ses joues, qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Son pouce parcourut la forme de ses lèvres, les épousant quelques instants avant de glisser vers son menton. C'était étrange mais pas désagréable. Il savait doser son action pour que ce soit doux et léger, furtif mais suffisamment net pour faire réagir son système nerveux. Sa main droite vint ensuite se frayer un passage entre ses cheveux pour accéder à la peau chaude de son cou. Elle s'y enroula, joua, tourna contre sa gorge. La paume, le dos, les phalanges, de légers mouvements circulaires toujours avec autant de délicatesse que s'il avait tenu son pinceau. Ses doigts vinrent ensuite tracer le contour de ses clavicules et épouser la courbe de son épaule, allant et venant contre sa peau tendre. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et sa respiration se faire un peu plus bruyante.

_C'est bien, continue. Embrase tes sens. Eveille-toi au plaisir._

Les mains d'Alone se firent plus insistantes, plus langoureuses. La caresse plus franche et marquée laissait sa peau en fusion, à vif par le plaisir. Les muscles de son ventre se tendirent lorsqu'il avança son exploration jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Il parcourut ensuite la ligne de sa taille et revint vers ses abdominaux. Et là se produisit une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Son pénis commença à durcir petit à petit.

_Ecarte les jambes. Tu vas maintenant utiliser une de tes mains et te concentrer sur ton sexe. Commence légèrement, frôle-le d'abord, puis affirme ta caresse, plus fermement. Parcours-le, sens-le._

Avide de ces nouvelles sensations curieuses et néanmoins plaisantes, le garçon ne réfléchit pas et obéit aussitôt. Il buvait les paroles de la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête, s'en abreuvait. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui tenir compagnie et c'était bien suffisant. Cette voix était si étrange... Elle lui faisait un effet qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. C'était fort, ça le réchauffait de l'intérieur. La présence de cette entité le réconfortait, il se sentait rassuré et n'était pas seul. Alone laissa un gémissement franchir ses lèvres qu'il mordit quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec son entrejambes. Il sentait des fourmillements se propager jusque dans ses orteils et des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. Il continua ses découvertes en de légères touches ici ou là, sur la base ou le gland et s'enivra du plaisir.

_Oui, comme ça, pas plus vite. Prends ton temps, ne te presse pas. C'est agréable, hein ? Utilise ta paume, à présent. Il faut que tu sentes la friction, que tu provoques ta réaction. Et pendant que tu fais ça, continue de caresser ton corps au gré de ton imagination, de ce que tu aimerais que l'on touche pour toi. _

Totalement soumis à la loi de cet autre "lui", l'adolescent obéit et se cambra sous l'assaut du bien-être qui se répandait en lui en des vagues houleuses. Son autre main vint alors se placer sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite qu'il parcourut de façon aléatoire : près du genou, vers l'aine, remonta vers son ventre. Il souleva un peu la jambe pour accéder au dessous tandis que ses doigts se fermèrent autour de sa verge définitivement en érection. Son pouce frotta l'extrémité, en fit le tour. Il imprima un rythme plus rapide que sur sa cuisse et tenta de contenir sa voix.

_Ne te retiens pas, ça n'a aucun sens, sinon. Laisse-toi complètement aller, il n'y a que toi et moi. Laisse-toi emporter._

Alone ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il renversa la nuque sur les draps et se cambra d'un coup, son dos formant une jolie courbe et son corps tout entier se tendit à mesure que les sensations se faisaient plus fortes, montaient en lui rapidement. Ses gémissements prirent en longueur et en puissance. Il ne redoutait plus ses mains qui dansaient sur son propre corps en une caresse effrénée comme sous l'emprise de quelqu'un d'autre. Il en voulait plus, voulait connaître plus. Et la voix lui murmurait de courtes phrases qui perçaient dans son esprit embué par le plaisir. Les mots étaient lents, sonnaient en lui, l'excitaient, attisaient le feu qui embrasait jusqu'à son âme.

_Ne t'arrête pas. Va jusqu'au bout et savoure ce que tu obtiendras. Tu l'as mérité..._

L'adolescent accéléra encore la cadence pendant quelques longs instants et le temps se suspendit d'un coup lorsqu'il atteignit son paroxysme. Entre ses doigts coula quelque chose de chaud et il resta inerte un moment, le temps pour lui de reprendre ses esprits.

La voix s'était tue.

_Fin._


End file.
